Koki Kariya x Uzuki Yashiro: A Little Bet
by SlickKitsune
Summary: One day when Koki gets bored, he decides to play different game with Uzuki; and this time, he's playing for a little more than just a bowl of ramen!


It had been at least ten years since he first came to the UG, and the master reaper Koki Kariya was feeling even more bored than usual. "So...", his partner Uzuki Yashiro said, approaching him. "What's the bet for today?", she asked. Koki wasn't paying any attention at all to what she was saying. instead, he was already cooking up his own devious plan. "Koki!?", she yelled. "It's your turn to pick today so let's get it over with!", she snapped. "Okay...", Koki said. "But if you lose, I want more than just a bowl of ramen...", he ominously said.

"What do you mean by that?", Uzuki sassily asked.

"You'll find out...", he replied. They walked to the edge of the building and leaped off. Meanwhile, Neku and Joshua were getting ready to move forward in their missions.

"Calm down, Neku. We'll be getting our message any second now. "Hmm?", Joshua exclaimed.

"What is it?", Neku asked.

"A reaper called Uzuki Yashiro sent us a mission. I guess she's the game master for the week.", Joshua said.

"Yeah... I see it too." Neku said. "It says come to Dognzenka and defeat me. You have one hour.

"Well... I guess we should get going!", Joshua said.

"Alright... they'll be here soon...", Koki said.

"Ok... so all I have to do is beat the brats, not erase them, right?", Uzuki asked.

"Yep.", Koki replied.

"Well - what's in it for me if I win?", Uzuki asked.

"I'll buy you ramen for a year.", Koki said.

"Okay...", Uzuki said, slightly tempted by the offer.

"Hey! There they are now...", Koki said unenthusiastically. "Bad luck, 'Zuki!", he said jumping up to a building to watch. Uzuki cocked her energy magnum as Neku and Joshua ran at her.

"You must be Uzuki Yashiro.", Joshua said, stepping up to her with Neku.

"Yes... and to pass this mission, you need to defeat me.", Uzuki said. Without further words, she shot a triplet of purple spears from her gun. The two players split up and began to acrobatically dodge the projectiles. Joshua ran up to a wall in the ally, and did a wide backflip off of it, causing the glowing projectile to smash the wall. Joshua hit a couple buttons on his phone and white pillars of light began to sprout up from under her. She dodged a fair amount of them, but the last, most unexpected one popped out below her, knocking her high into the air, but that wasn't it. Neku suddenly appeared above her in his signature arms - crossed pose. He charged up an attack, and she shot once more at him to make him stop, but it wasn't enough. He dodged all three shots in midair, and executed his attack. "Grave Marker!", he yelled, almost crushing her ribs with this falling strike. The direct hit sent her spiraling toward the concrete ground of the dark alley, and toward her defeat. But before she landed, she was caught.

"Tsk, tsk...", a familiar voice taunted. "It looks like I win the bet, Uzuki."

"W-what!? You... you -", she started to mumble.

"Ah ah ah! No ifs or buts, 'Zuki!", Koki mocked. "I won the bet."

"Bet!?", Neku angrily asked. "So this isn't even our mission!?"

"Nope. I lied.", Koki said.

"Damn you reapers! Always tryna waste our time!", Neku snapped, ready to fight.

"Hey hey! Don't get your panties in a twist, boys.", he said mockingly, "You don't have time to fight me. And even if ya did, I wouldn't vouch for you guys to get out of this day alive. So here.", Koki said, tossing Neku some kind of useful pin. "You two just won me a dee-licious bet...", he said ominously, walking away.

Later

"So...", Uzuki said drearily. "What do I have to do for you today?".

"Well... It's something I've been dyin' to do for a while...", Koki said devilishly.

"Well...", Uzuki asked with an attitude.

"Follow me...", Koki said, leading her back to their usual rooftop chill place. Uzuki, already aggravated, turned around quick to face the master reaper.

"Whaaattt is it!?", she yelled. Instead of an answer, Koki grabbed the pink haired reaper and looked her in the eye. She gasped.

"Ever since we first met...", Koki said. "I've really liked you...". Uzuki blushed at the statement. They had never really spoke heart - to - heart before, let alone shared such a heartfelt moment together. "I mean, I had to put up with having a sexy, beautiful partner like you for years now!"

"You... you think I'm... beautiful?", Uzuki asked, clearly flustered like never before; her brash attitude now broken by Koki's sweet words.

"Of course, Uzuki.", Koki said with a smile.

"I think I know what your prize was for winning the bet now...", Uzuki said with a wide grin. Koki smiled and began to passionately kiss her. Just as their lips came apart for air, they smashed them together again and continued their fierce kissing. Before long Koki savagely yanked on the green string that was holding her stylish corset tight, allowing her full chest to fall down. Uzuki looked up at him friskily, with her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth like whenever she's amused. Koki kept up his goofy smirk and let his hands wander down her shirt and down to her chest, feeling her roughly. "K - Koki!", she chuckled. "What are you doing!?", she said as chills crippled down her spine. He went from lightly feeling her breasts to thoroughly massaging them. This drove Uzuki insane. "E-ehh! Koki! St-stop!", she screamed and laughed. Koki was getting anxious. Sustaining the motion, he ripped off her designer belt and snatched down her short - shorts. "Ahh... sm-smash me, Koki! I want you to do it as hard as you can! I'm so horny, Koki!"

"Yeah! That's how I like you, 'Zuki! Frisky as all hell!", he yelled as he slid into her. Uzuki yelped, slightly in pain, as the orange haired reaper gave her hit after hit of pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. He continued to thrust back and forth into the small reaper.

"Koki..." She moaned. "OH GOD KOKI!", she screamed.

"Just one thing...", Koki said, still screwing Uzuki. "Reapers can't get pregnant, can they?"

"O-... of course not...", Uzuki said, breathing hard. "B-but if they can, I would definitely have your baby, K-Koki!" "Ahhhhhh!", they both screamed at the same time, reaching their limits. The heat that streamed through Uzuki at that moment was like nothing else. As a matter of fact, the feeling made this the best day in the UG she ever had. Better than any raise, better than any promotion, THIS was the best feeling, and knowing that she was sharing it with Koki Kariya, her best friend, made it feel all the better. The two weakly collapsed into the mess they had made, holding each other tightly.

Later

"Ahh... Koki! That was fantastic!", Uzuki said, pulling her shorts back on.

"Yeah...", Koki smoothly said while buckling his distressed jeans back up.

"Listen Koki... even though I don't always show it... I- I really love you...", Uzuki softly said. Koki almost immediately reacted to her remark and kissed her vigorously once more.

"I love you too, Uzuki. Don't ever forget that. And when you're a big, flashy officer one day, I'll finally have a reason to become one too...", Koki said with his classic smile. Uzuki smiled and began to cry, and Kariya pulled her close to him and hugged her. That was it. From then on out, those two reapers were closer together than ever before, and they swore to keep it that way until the end of time.

End


End file.
